My First Love
by Taliaem
Summary: Ciel was the nerd, and his friend was only his imaginary one Lu. Usually only picked on for his ears he feels he doesn't need any friends. One day a new student transfers to his school and actually takes a liking to him and becomes his friend.But one day she moves away leaving Ciel with a kiss, But at age 24,He's her roomate in college but She's changed ALOT! Lu/CielxElesis T/M
1. Chapter 1 Past to Present

**Heyyy guys omg so since I've learn about LuCiel I am ready now to write Ciel his romance story with our lovely red head Elesis, because Blue+Red=Purple3**

**anyways this the cast**

**Ciel Ezten:Base,24 yrs old**

**Elesis Aerohart:Crimson Avenger,22 Years old**

**Chung Seiker: Deadly Chaser, 23 yrs old**

**Elsword Sieghart: Lord Knight,24 yrs old**

**Raven Crowe:Blade Master 24 years old**

**Aisha Dimentez: Dimension Witch,23 yrs old**

**Rena Elfania III: Grand Archer, 23yrs old**

**Add Mecharin: Lunatic Psyker, 24 yrs old**

**Eve Ancidia: Code Battle Seraph , 23 yrs old**

**Ara Haan: Asura 23 1/2 yrs old**

**Penecio**

**Ran**

**Ariel**

**Karis**

**Luriel**

**Stella**

**Banthus**

**Lowe**

**Lets get STARTED!**

_Ciel Pov:_

_Hated Hated HATED! No matter what what I did no matter how hard I tried...It's not fair, well my name is Ciel Ezten I'm only 9 years old and already bullied. Usually I'm just bullied for my ears you know because they're pointy, a girl named Rena has pointy ears too but no one makes fun of her because she's pretty,while I wear glasses._

_Currently, I was walking with my class back to our classroom,why did my teacher have to put me as the line leader? All I felt were pebbles secretly being thrown at the back of my head. The usual bullies were Penecio Lowe and Add they would always stare me down and make fun of me, The only friend I really have is me..in my innerself I talk to a girl named Lu she's kinda like an imaginary friend. Everytime I cried Lu was there for me._

_"Hey Butler boy! can you walk any slower!" yelled Lowe from the back_

_I shrugged my shoulders,despite all the hate I get atleast I get good grades unlike some people I put my education before other things._

_As we took our seats inside class there was a carpet hanging from the ceiling. _

_"Class I'd like you to meet our new Student that just transferred here from Ruben Phoru Elementary!"Miss Stella uncovered the carpet "Elesis Aerohart!"_

_Everyone stared at her._

_"She's cute." Lowe said rolling his tongue_

_"You can say that again."Add replied_

_"H-hi, I'm Elesis, I'm cousin of Elsword Sieghart, u-um I would like to get to know you all." The crimson haired girl said_

_"Ugh I don't like her." Ara said "Why are they all oggling all over her it's disgusting!" _

_"I agree Ara!" Luriel said_

_"Miss Haan, Miss Veon please stop talking." Miss Stella scolded "Elesis please take your seat next to Ciel,he's the one with the blue hair." _

_I raised my head from my desk to see the red haired girl walking towards me. As she sat in her seat on the left of mine she grinned at._

_"Hi I'm Elesis, wanna be friends?" She smiled at me as she talked_

_I gave her an awkward look._

_"I'm Ciel, and sorry but I don't need friends." I replied with a sour look_

_She turned back and looked at her desk._

_"Oh..I see." She spoke silently_

_I didn't mean for that to come off rude in anyway but I truly think right now I cant bear a friend. Ugh she'll probably think I'm a jerk now!_

_The bell than rang._

_"Class Dismissed!" Miss Stella hollered_

_Before I walked out the class I looked back and saw Elesis talking to 2 girls._

_"Elesis you should sit with us at lunch!" Aisha exclaimed_

_"Yes we'd very much enjoy your company at the lunch table." Eve added_

_She smiled at them._

_"Sure, Last one there is a rotten egg!" She said and started running_

_Before I could make another move someone had already knocked me over._

_I looked up to see Elesis in tears._

_"Ciel, I'm so sorry!" She bowed for me "Please forgive me'"_

_I rub my head and look at her. "Yeah sure fine just be more careful next time."_

_She nodded and walked away with Aisha and Eve._

_"What is with that girl?" I asked myself_

_At Lunchtime_

Another lonely lunch I see, at lunchtime I sit at a table all by myself, sometimes I feel I'm just so lame or I just deserve it.

I shook those feelings away.

"Just get through this Ciel then you'll become successful." I encouraged myself

_Elesis POV:_

I sat with my new friends and cousin, Aisha,Eve,Elsword,Raven,and Rena.

"I already love it here cousin!" I exclaimed

"I'm glad you do, just wait a couple of months you'll start to hate it." Elsword commented

Aisha pouted.

"Elsword don't ruin her vision of the school." Aisha scolded

I looked and saw my cousin was slughtly blushing."Sorry." He answered

"Elsword after school Chung and I were going to play soccer,wanna come?" Raven asked

Elsword nodded in response.

As my friends spoke I couldn't but drift my eyes around the lunchroom, the first thing that caught my eye was Ciel, he was all by himself eating his lunch..

I felt really bad..I know I shouldnt interfere because he doesn't like me but I cant help not going.

I picked up my lunch."Sorry guys I have to go see someone." I said

I started walking 3 tables down to sit with Ciel,as soon as I sid he looked up at me.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked curiously

He shook his head. "Go ahead."

I silently took a seat across from him.

_Ciel's POV:_

What is she doing here?

I suddenly started stuffing my mouth with food,it looked really gross but I was such an awkward person.

"Someone has an appetite." she spoke

I flushed in red.

"S-sorry." I stuttered

She waved it off.

"It's fine, at dinner I'm so hungry that I stuff my face but my dad scolds me for it." She replied

I looked at her shocked.

"Really you seem ladylike." I said

She shook her head .

"At times..yeah but Elsword and I used to sword fight all the time so I got used to being rough." She answered

"Your life seems so exciting." I commented

She gave me an optimistic stare.

"I wanna know about you!" She exclaimed

"W-well, I'm an otaku,a nerd, has good grades,and is an only child." I said

She looked at me shocked.

"I'M AN OTAKU TOO!" Elesis yelled

That made me kinda happy.

I brought out a paper from my backpack.

"Here's my list of recommendations for anime...I use it sometimes but you can have it." I gave it to her.

"Wow! Thanks Ciel!" She looked so happy "Also I like your ears! They're so cool!"

I touched then nervously.

"Really?Most people say they're weird." I responded

She giggled."You're an interesting guy Ciel! Cya later!"

She waved at didn't I wave back?Stupid Ciel..

_After School:_

After school I started walking home which was only a few blocks from here,Then I felt a pebble hit me in the head.

"Hey butler boy! Get over here!" Penecio yelled

I sighed and slowly walked towards them.

"Yes?" I asked

"Why are you around the new girl?" Add asked circling me

"None of your business."I retorted.

Lowe then grabbed me by my collar and smacked me against the wall.

"Don't play dumb with us pointy eared freak!" Lowe yelled in my face,

Add came up from behind Lowe only punch me in the face."OW!" I yelled in pain.

"Stop acting cool nerd or else you'll get even worse than that." Add added

Penecio then spoke up.

"Lets push him around." he said

Lowe took my arms and restrained them from any movement,the next moment I feel my body being hovered towards Add, suddenly before Add pushed me to Penecio he got hit by a stick on his head.

"Hey what the hell!" Add cursed

I looked behind me to see Elesis holding a stick like sword."LEAVE CIEL ALONE!"

Was she standing up for me? "Or ELSE!"

Add chuckled." Or else what honey? You're just a little cute girl you can't do shit."

Elesis then launched at them with stick."YOU ASKED FOR THIS!"

I closed my eyes I couldn't watch this scene. "All done!" Elesis exclaimed

When I opened my eyes I was shocked all the boys were knocked out and beat up. So this is what she meant by rough? Now I know not mess with her..but, I actually saw her in a new light now..

She gently grabbed my hand and helped me up."Are you okay Ciel? I wasn't going to lose to those jackasses."

I slowly nodded and looked at. "Thank you for standing up for me no one's evet done that for me before.."

"Anytime Ciel! Actually I'll become your personal Guardian Angel!" She put her fost in the air

I laughed, that was the first time I had laughed in a while. "Sure."

Her eyes sparkled. "Ciel..You're so COOL!" she screamed "Can we be friends?"

I smiled at her."Sure!"

She gave me a huge hug."Thank you!"

"Elesis my dad's here we have to go!" Elsword screamed from a distance.

"Coming!" She replied "Bye Ciel I'll Cya later!"

As she ran away I couldn't help but blush, wow she's amazing.

**Current Ciel,24 Flashback POV**

**But that was a long time ago, actually a week after school she had to move again..**

**"I'm sorry Ciel my father wants me to move to Velder!" Elesis cried**

**My eyes we covered by my bangs."I'm going to miss you so much..."**

**She cried small tears that rolled down her face. "Same here, You were the best friend I could ever have.."**

**I pulled out something from my pocket. "I want you to have this." I shrugged**

**She took the shiny object in her hands and smiled at it."This necklace is so beautiful...How can I take something this beautiful?"**

**I placed my hand on her cheek."Please keep it forever."**

**She put the necklace on and hugged me."I'll never forget you Ciel."**

**I started tearing up as well. "I'll never forget you either Elesis.."**

**She faced me and placed both her hand on the side of face."This is the only thing I can leave you." Before I said anything I felt something warm press against my lips. She was kissing me? **

**When she finished she ran away.**

**"Elesis!" I yelled, but she didn't turn back**

**I found a note next to my foot and picked it up."I ran away because it would hurt too much to stay in one place because I'd never leave it,I love you Ciel." I read the note aloud**

**That was the last time I saw her.. Well until this fateful day.**

**END OF CHAPTER 1 wasn't it sweet and cool? So romantic~**


	2. Chapter 2 FateFuture

**oh my gosh guys! you're comments made me so Happy! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so thanks for your support! still rated T/M**

_College Ciel POV_

What a bore, finally a 24 year old college student attending UOS or University of Sander for short. This year, I fixed up my image a bit,No more glasses,no more shirts with collars unless their popped out.

I knew my image was working too some girls gave me small looks and winks,actually now I'm friends with my old bully Lowe, and the rest like Elsword,Aisha,Rena,Raven,and Eve. Add and Penecio still try and bring me down but, people got my back now.

"CIEL!" a wandering voice

I turned to see my girlfriend Karis jump at me.

"Uhh good morning."

She snuggled my arm."Where have you been babe I was looking for you."

I sighed. "Was in my dorm getting ready."

Her eyes glowed."That reminds me! Your dorm doesn't have a roommate,can I move in?"

I hated when she did that I mean I like her and all but sometimes I need my own bubble.

"Hehe." I rubbed my head "I think Rena would get lonely if you left."

"Tch,she always has Rave over anyway."

The first bell then rang.

"Oops, I gotta get to History 101." I sheepishly said and scurried off

_History 101 normal POV_

This class was of 57 students. The teacher was Ariel Veon young woman age 31, prettiest teacher on campus.

"Hi class welcome back from your break!" Ariel smiled

"Morning Mrs. Veon." the whole class said

another student came through the door she looked very grim, her top was like a corset, she wore black and light brown stocking, her black panties nearly showed,her crimson hair draped to her back.

"Morning Ariel." the woman said

"Miss Blazehart you're late!" Ariel scolded

Everyone started whispering. Ciel looked around him.

"That's the school slut." a girl said

"She acts like she is all that but she really isn't." a guy said

Ciel stayed silent from all the whispering he got, why do they say such things? It's the first time he had heard of the school slut.

"Well I was busy." the lady smirked

"Doing what?" Ariel angered.

"Money,obviously." she snorted

The rest of class they argued about why she was late.

Ciel was the only one who was confused.

_Lunch at Berthe Jr. Ciel PoV_

"I see so the school slut wasted class?" Aisha said to me

Elsword crossed his arms."Babe don't talk like that.."

(A/N: Yea there dating now.)

"I'd be mad too some people actually want an education." Karis said

Raven sipped his drink and then spoke,"Actually I heard her IQ is a 959."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"I thought I was smart."Eve said

"Who is she anyway?" I asked

Everyone looked at me.

"Ciel did you forget?" Aisha asked

"Tsk tsk."Elsword shook his head

I tilted my head in confusion

"Nevermind." They all said

Rena perked up and clasped her hand."We should go to the movies!"

Aisha,Karis,and Eve agreed. "That'd be awesone." Karis commented

I sighed."I can't I got a letter from Miss Stella about my dorm."

"Aww okay I'll cya later then babe." Karis kissed my cheek and wandered off with the girls

"What do you think the news is about?" Raven asked

I shook my head,"No idea."

_Ciel's dorm Ciel POVo_

"Sorry to send you that letter at a bad time Ciel." Stella said

"It's cool what is it about?" I asked

She slowly opened my dorm room."Ciel say hello to your new roomate!"

as she opened the door I started coughing as I smelled the smoke of a cigarette.

All I saw was smoke and red.

Stella was also coughing."Yo BLAZEHART PUT OUT YOUR CIGARETTE AND GET OUT HERE!" Stella yelled

The same girl with the corset and red hair walked out. "Yes wench?" The girl greeted

"This is your new dormate be nice."

I walked forward to shake her hand."Uh nice to meet you."

I couldn't help but swarm my eyes up and down of the woman in front of me.

"I see another pervert." She said

I waved my hands in panic."No No no I'm not a pervert right Stella?"

I looked behind me to see Stella was long gone. The woman in red walked back into the dorm and I followed her in.

"Geez a perverted dormate what a drag." She said and continued to smoke

I sighed, I really have to live with the school's slut for the rest of my college life. Oh well, time to play nice.

"So what's your name?" I asked

"None of your business sicko." She replied

I placed my hands on my face. "Ugh your so rude."

"That makes two of us." She teased "I'm Elesis Blazehart you?"

I felt as if time had just froze..Elesis Blazehart No IT'S NOT HER! Elesis's last name is Aerohart.

My mind was shaking with flashbacks.

"Yo I asksd what your name is." Elesis said

"Ciel Ezten." I said quietly

"Wait...your name is Ciel Ezten?" Elesis asked

I nodded.

She fluttered her eyelashes. "Hmm I guess you already guessed who I am.."

I nodded. "Elsa-chan it's been 15 years!" I smiled and hugged her

Her expression was still emotionless happy nor sad. "Yeah..."

_Elesis POV_

The expression on my face didnt change...Why? Aren't I happy to see him? But, he looks so different...is this really Ciel?

"How have you been?" Ciel asked me

I turned away from him."Alright I guess..." I said

I thought to myself 'I wonder if he still likes me.'

"So are you seeing anyone?" He asked me

I shook my head."Not at the moment You?"

"I'm dating Karis,she's actually really nice." Ciel replied

I felt my heart quiver as my eyes grew big.

"I see." I say emotionless

"Hey everyone's heading to the movies wanna come?"

"I have to go to work." I responded

"What's your job?" He asked

I sighed. "Don't worry about it." I grabbed my purse and started to walk out the door until suddenly I felt arms wrap around me.

I turned to see my old friend's face again.

"Elesis...I'm so happy seeing you right now, I really thought you were gone forever..BUT now that you're back I wanna spend more time with you like when we were kids."

I tried ignoring him until I felt drips of water hit my neck.

"You dumbass Ciel.." I said and pushed out of his hug and ran away

_Ciel POV_

I hugged her and she pushed me away and ran like when we were kids.

I thought for a moment and smiled."She's really changed huh?"

Elesis POV

I laughed at myself."Who are you kidding Elesis? Who would fall for a stripper!"

I ran away as tears streamed down my face. "Who would.."

**END OF CHAPTER 2 , I know that was unexpected,and if it seems rushed I'm sorry I type the chapters on my phone soooo yea sorry. Hope you still read! Cya next time**


	3. Chapter 3:Blood can Break

**Hey everyone I know it's been a while xD but im ready to do this3 let's get it.**

**chapter 3: Be My Valentine's Stripper**

Ciel POV

"Ah~" I yawned loudly in the morning

I just had the best dream of my life, Elesis was my roomate...Well you know me paranoid Ciel always seeing stuff.

Suddenly the Crimson girl rushed back inside the dorm wearing probably the most skin revealing outfit I've seen in my life, even more than Karis!

"You came back late." I said turning my head away from her

"Shut up asshole!" she said and went inside the bathroom and slammed the door

"So mean." I whispered

"I HEARD THAT!" Elesis screamed from inside the bathroom.

I sighed and smiled "how was your sleep Lu?" I asked her

As you all know ever since I was a child I always had my imaginary friend Lu and Lu's the best thing in my life, without her I'd never get through all the bullying.

"Elesis wanna talk to Lu?" I yelled

she opened the bathroom door slowly.

"LU IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" as she ran and hugged Lu

As you can see I wasn't the only one who shared happiness with Lu.

"Uh Ciel... can I talk with Lu for a bit?" Elesis asked me with heartwarming fierce red eyes

I nodded and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

**Elesis POV**

Finally as Ciel walked into the bathroom I took a deep breath.

"Even though you're not real Lu...you've always been there during tough times for me I've felt like we had a bond with one another."

I slumped my shoulders and sighed. "Lu don't tell Ciel but I'm a stripper... and not because I want to it's for personal reasons." I said "I know I shouldnt hide stuff from him but this secret is really important and if he found out he'd treat me like everyone else.."

I started to silently cry to myself covering my body in shame and weeped softly as the tears dripped to my chin."Oh Ciel~"

**Ciel POV**

I got out of the shower looking so fresh and awesome I covered my waist with a soft towel.

As I used another towel to wipe my hair I hear a sweet moan of my name. "Oh Ciel~"

My face turned all red from what I was thinking. "NO NO BAD CIEL!" I yelled and slapped myself mentally.

I opened the door to see a red haired girl knocked out asleep with tears in her eyes. "She must've been really tired after work."

I smiled cheerfully and grabbed my trench coat,clothes, and small bag. "Lu I'm off!~"

I walked down the school's campus trying to group with my friends and girlfriend.

As soon as I saw them I waved. "I'm here!" I exclaimed

Elsword waved back "Hey Ciel!"

Before I walked over to Elsword, Karis grabbed my arm and took me to a bush.

"Ow hi honey is everything alright?" I said grabbing my pain filled arm

"Don't 'hi honey' ME!" She yelled "I heard that red head is your new roomy right Ciel!"

I nodded slowly.

"A girl especially her and a boy in a dorm together is UNpleasant!" Karis yelled

"What's the big deal? Lu's there too." I replied

"I have no time for your INVISIBLE SPIRIT WHO DOESN'T EXIST CIEL!" Karis screamed and quickly regretted and clised her mouth

"How dare you talk about Lu like that? SHE'S MY FRIEND THE CLOSEST THING I GOT TO A FRIEND AS A KID SO IF YOU TALK BAD ABOUT LU THEN YOUR TALKING BAD ABOUT ME!" I shouted with all my might

Karis stepped back from me and started to weep a little.

My red angry face dissapeared and I look straight in her eyes. "I'm sorry but I hate when talk about Lu it doesn't matter to me if she's imaginary atleast that makes her one of a kind."

"Let's talk later..." Karis sniffled and wiped her tears with her finger

I nodded and she walked away.

As soon as she was out of the my sight I kicked the bush in frustration.

Elsword amd Raven then came towards me.

"You alright man?" Raven asked

I nodded sheepishly, it was only the start of a new day and already things are going bad I then looked at my watch.

"I'm gonna be late for my 8:30 class, I'll see you guys later at the club tonight~" I said quickly and walked off.

**In Class Ciel POV**

Damn it I was so caught up with Elesis being back that I had forgotten to study for my Medical exam today.

I sighed and hit my head against my desk.

"You shouldn't give yourself a headache Ciel." a voice said

I looked up to see Elesis wearing new clothes, they covered her skin but they were so tight on her sacred areas and I know everyone else noticed too.

"Well I didn't study for the exam."

She handed me 3 pieces of paper from her backpack. "Well then use my notes they should help for the most part."

I stared in awe for the most part her notes were so perfect and ot was neat and just amazing! Fron how she looked I thought she would be dumber but that judgeing a book by it's cover thing is true.

"Thanks uh you busy tonight?" I asked

"Yeah I have work." Elesis replied "sorry"

I shook my hands to show it didn't trouble me "it's ok the guys and I are heading a club tonight."

She smiled "Well that's cool cya around then?"

I nodded and she turned around to get to her seat.

"Good morning class!" Ms Ignia exclaimed and clasped her hands

"Good morning Ms Ignia." everyone said

I felt a sudden pulsing stare and looked to the right to see Karis nervously looking at me then back at her desk.

Honestly I wasn't sorry for yelling but the way she stared at me made me feel like a dick.

**After Class 6 hours later.**

I was so stoked for tonight just hanging with my boys, drinking, grinding on Karis (just kidding xD) , being a party monster. Too bad Elesis can't come i'd love to catch up some more.

My phone started buzzing it was Karis.

"Hello?" I asked

"Yeah uh Ciel I can't make it tonight, I've gotten sick and I need to rest." She coughed

"Aww damn really?" I said sincerely

"Mhm, I'm sorry." she replied

"It's okay just please get better and rest hun." I told her

"Okay thank you Ciel I love you." Karis said and then ended the call.

I sighed and placed my hand on my head."I hope she's alright."

My phone started to buzz, I was gettinf a text from Elsword

_**Yo Cil we coming 2 get chu xD, we hrd Kar cant mke et that sux but da parteh nver stops, ! Bai:3 PS: this ish Rena I stole Els's phoney.**_

I laughed as I read the message, Rena's texting grammar has always been hard to understand.

8:30 Pm Club

"LETS DO THIS!" Raven screamed

Raven pulled Rena to the dance and they danced like horny teenagers.

Elsword and Aisha were at the bar drinking and talking.

Eve was dancing with random stranger with Cream colored hair, at first I thought it was a girl.

I started walking myself to the dance floor when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry I-" Then I saw it was my red haired roommate Elesis

"Damn can you watch where your walking...oh hi Ciel."

She started to cover her body in embarassment.

a guy came behind and wrapped his hands around her waist. "Hey~aren't you Elesis." the man was clearly drunk.

She nodded and looked down. "I knew it was you~that body and that messy hair,I bet you'd wanna take this outside in the Alley,And you there guy you havent seen what this girl can do-"

I pushed guy away from her and put her behind. "Don't you EVER talk about Elesis like she's a prostitute ever again or else I'LL BREAK YOUR DAMN NOSE AND ARMS!"

The guy slowly backed up and ran away. "Ciel it's ok.." Elesis shyly said

I shook my head, "No one can ever talk about my friend like that."

She nodded. "Also why are you here?" I asked her

"Uh I just go here sometimes, work was off early today so..." she replied "Wanna dance?"

I was deciding whether I should considering Karis and stuff but It was just one dance.

"Sure." I said and she grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor.

The song they played was very uhh well upbeat but had a rhythm anyone could dance to.

"Come on Ciel, don't tell me you can't dance." Elesis moved her body like she was an crooked angel on water, not too delicate but not too mean, not like a ballet dance it was just amazing.

I moved my body to close to her but not too close,.I couldn't lie I actually danced pretty good.

"Yo Ciel why you dancing so intimately with my cousin?" Elsword came over

"It was just dance nothing more." I explained

"Since when did you start going to clubs?" Elesis asked with a pissed off attitude

"Since the day I found out your secret." Elsword replied with sass

"Oh that's just perfect! I finally wanna enjoy myself and you come in and say that!" Elesis yelled back

"Elesis HE DOESNT BELONG TO YOU ! HE'S TAKEN! Besides don't you have customers take care of?" Elsword screamed back but immediately regretted the last part.

Elesis gasped and cover her mouth with her face and a tear or two snuck out of her eyes. "My own cousin turned against me too..Els we're blood I thought we had eachother backs.. BUT EVEN YOU WOULD THINK THAT! You and you're father have shamed me enough yet you both don't even know!"

She then ran off into to a back room some girls following her.

"What was that about?" I asked Elsword

Elsword shook his head. "Nothing that needs to be talked about." he said and walked back to Aisha.

Rena and Raven came up to me. "Hey what happened?" Rena asked

I shook my head."I don't even know..."

**END OF THIS CHAPTER~~**

**sorry about my grammar guys I type all of these on my phone with an app so it's really, plus I never have patience to read over it cus I'm always so excited for you guys to read it !^^ Thanks everyone.**

**Poor Elesis qwq~**

**Ps this story will be Rated M soon~~ so watch out!**


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbye,My Childhood Prince

**Finally on Track for our next chapter which means I can UPDATE FASTERRRRR. Let's begin starting with Elesis**

Elesis in the stripper Room, Elesis pvp

In the room Elesis sat in her chair crying as the long drops of mascara smeared her cheeks and her hands viciously wiped at her tears.

"Aww baby girl I can't see you like this." Miho said as she patted the girls back. "Your make up is a big mess and Your eyes are all red."

Elesis started sniffling as Miho and Shiho patted her. "I'm sorry it's just I hate my life right now."

As Elesis cried into a depression Shiho gave the top stripper a hug and rubbed her back Miho went to go get Elesis a Beer to relax herself so she wouldn't be all sad anymore honestly for Miho it hurt to see Elesis cry since the girls so young .

Before Miho returned Ran came into the room and keeled. "Shiho out."

"But..." Shiho said wanting to stay

"OUT SHIHO!" Ran yelled out his lungs

Shiho nodded and bowed then left from the right side of the room .

When Shiho left Ran locked the door so no one would disrupt them, he went back to Elesis and starts to stroke her face. "Aww my #1 is crying, What's wrong Ellie?"

Elesis picked her head up and fell into Ran's chest. "My dumb brother embarrassed me in front of everyone! Especially Ciel...Damn it all!"

Ran rubbed her back and and kept making relaxing sounds. "You know I care about you Ellie?"

Elesis picked her head up from his cues and shook her head. "LIAR LIAR YOU DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT me..." She broke down crying again.

Ran then started laughing. "This exactly why you're number 1! But hunny just because I own you along with the other girls doesn't mean I don't care about what you have to stay, Like the first time we had sex you thought i didn't care yet you said I made you feel 'safe and secured'."

Elesis got up and walked up. "I'm going home Aren, you're such an ass sometimes."

"My names Aren I never said I was NICE." He replied

Elesis unlocked the door and left.

**Back to Ciels Room in the Morning**

Another day just for School. Ciel gradually slept in his comfy bed when suddenly the alarm started to ring.

"UGHHHH!" Ciel groaned loudly trying to turn off the alarm. Instead of click in the alarm clock he pressed his IPhoru 12+ Which played his music loudly.

Elesis woke up angrily."WAKE UP DUMBASS!"

Ciel fell off his bed. "God Damn."

Ciel got up and starts getting dress. Showering,Brushing his teeth, the usual.

"I'm out Elesis!" Ciel yelled

"Get the hell out then." Elesis retorted

**In The Courtyard Ciel POV**

"And that's why you don't touch peoples butterfingers." Rena ended her story

"Wow.. Okay"Eve replied

Overhearing the story as I walk in I wave to everyone. "Hey guys how are you!"

"CIELLL!" Karis hugged and kissed his lips

"Hello to you too." I said as I kissed her back

As I finished kissing her I stare at the group only to see some random guy next to Eve. "Uh who is that?" I pointed out

"Oh this is my new boyfriend Chung" Eve pointed out Back

"Sup man I'm Chung ." he said and reached his hand out.

I shook it."Pleasure meeting you, Would your last name happen to be Seiker."

Chung rubbed his hand. "Yeah I guess you've heard of my cannon works."

I nodded. "Do you go here now?"

He shook his head. "I go to the University of Hamel a little bit far from here mabye 4 miles away." He said "But I want to see my little Eve and her friends."

"Ciellllll I want breakfast." Karis whined

"Okayy, come on Lu let's go eat." I smiled

Karis latched onto his arm like a snake not letting go of it's prey.

First, we made a stop at Berths Jr. because... what can I say I love burgers.

"Ciel do you think it's wrong to hold onto the past?" Lu asked in my mind

"No never why?" I whispered

Lu looked at me. "You say you wanna do all these things with your past but you make no efforts of doing so, don't You think the past will be erased?"

"Mabye.. but if that past is in you're future then it as fine for the past to be erased."

"What Ciel? " Karis asked

"Just talking to Lu" I answered her

She rolled her eyes. "When will Lu leave?"

I held in my anger. "Hun, Lu is my best friend im never letting go."

She sighed. "Fine Ciel."

After we ate our burgers we started looking for a coffee place, Karis suggested Altera, I've been in Altera and I agreed.

We walked to Altera the best coffee place EVER.

"Can I get a double swirled Mocha ?" Karis ordered.

"I'll just take a black coffee." I ordered

As We went to our table I suddenly noticed Elesis sitting with some guy. "Yo Elesis!"

She turned at us her face in shock. "H-hello.." She said and waved

She's never this silent this is weird.

Karis stared at her and held my hand. "Psh, So Elesis is this you're boyfriend?" She said it with disguust which honestly weirded me out

"My names Aren Haan and yes Elesis is My fiance." Ran said

My eyes grew wide at the sudden words. "You're E-engaged?!" I freaked out

Elesis eyes looked around the room. "Yes he's ... I'm in engaged please don't yell."

"Aww so whores can find love that's sweet." Karis spit out

Elesis turned her head towards Karis. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well after years of sleeping around in highschool someone actual changed you." Karis smiled

Elesis chuckled. "And after years of makeup abuse you finally covered you're acney."

Karis teethed. "Exactly why Elsword is gonna be successful and you'll always be the "Cousin" Honestly I think you bring him down."

Elesis eyes tinted and she became angrier. "Honestly you need to shut the hell up."

"Or what ? Too salty to grab another comeback?" She teased

Elesis grabbed her coffee and threw it at Karis straight on her outfit.

"KYA! Ciel she's attacking me"

I grew angrier at Elesis and I went in front of Karis. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! DON'T YOU KNOW SHE'S ALLERGIC TO CREAM!" I yelled my lungs at her.

Elesis put a hand on her mouth. "I'm s-sorry!"

"THATS ENOUGH" I scream again at her

"Ciel..." Karis gasped for air

"It's okay Karis I'll get you to a doctor." I said and carried her bridal style to the door.

"Ciel wait! I really am sor-" Elesis said But i cut her off.

I turned to her with a dark look. "If you really are sorry then move out of my dorm."

She gasped. "What?"

"You heard what I said...MOVE OUT." I repeat

" But I." Elesis tried saying

"It really was a mistake to finally see you again, You're nothing but a terrible person you're not my friend you're the DEVIL." I told her and walked out

**Back to Elesis ,Elesis POV **

'The Devil?' I thought

I was in too much shock to cry or move my face remains stunned when he said those words.

"I guess you'll stay with me Elesis." Ran smiled at me

"You idiot we're not engaged!" I yelled at him "Why would you even..."

He has a sneaky smile on his face. "Well now we are , unless you wanna return to Ciel so he yells at you more." Ran mocked

I nodded and obeyed. 'It was better to love then to neever love at all...Ciel I'll give up on you now so Karis doesnt suffer..Goodbye.'

"Ellie?" Aren called for me

I held Aren's hand and he looked surprised at the gesture. This was not the hand I wanted to hold the hand that i would tell all my secrets to but alas, life goes on. The one thing I never wanted was for you to feel pain from me.

The last thing I wanna say is...

Goodbye, My Childhood Prince.

**YEAH IT'S SHORT BUUUT I think beautifully written... Excuse the errors anyway THIS STORY WILL BE LONG so do not expect expect to finish It fast 3 i love you guys you're all my little goblins and I WAnna squish u all, Hope y'all enjoys it even though it's SHORT CHAPTERRR, next one will be longerr **


	5. Chapter 5: Broken: All Your Fault

**I need to stop taking breaks luckily after this week is winter break soooo YAY!**

****City Streets _Elesis_

_POV_

It was the same day, yet it felt like years had gone by then. I was unsure of what just happened and i really which i didn't know what happened. But i knew i was the one that caused what happened. Yes i had threw a drink at my friend's girlfriend, But she pissed me off and honestly i don't regret that...But i do regret making Ciel's expression like that

I was tired , exhausted, and sad..I walked the on the perfectly edged sidewalk with my Boss Ran, He held my small hands on his big ones and we walked slowly as if we were a couple, just like it's always been…I guess that how Ran made all the **girls** feel, Shiho and Miho as well...

Who was she, Why does she chastise me? The answer was so clear it was transparent, Ciel.

"_Elesis, He doesn't belong to you!" Elsword said_

"_Are you crazy!" Ciel screamed_

I shivered at the noises i felt screeching in my head. "Stop!" I yelled but quickly covered my mouth as i heard myself say it outloud.

Ran stopped walking for a second and looked at me. "Elie?" Ran asked looking straight in my eyes. I hated those eyes, every time Ran stared at me like that i felt his concern for me.

His eyes are like torture, i tremble at the sight of them, i couldn't take it anymore.

"I-." I tried saying but then i started to cry.

Ran tucked me into his shoulder as i wept i knew my eyes were staining his coat, I hug him back out of comfort and i continued to cry, i cried harder than i have in 8 years. What is wrong with me?  
"Shh you're going to alright El, As long as you're by my side." Ran whispered into my ear.

Ran's such an ass...but, to be truthful if it wasn't for Ran and this job i would be nothing. Yet to him i'm merely a prize who makes him money by flaunting my stuff at his club. He hugged me tighter and and he rest his chin on my head.

For once i feel he….cares?

"Just a little bit more." He groaned as he tugged me closer

My confusion widened i look at him, he grinning and his ears hot, i searched for what is was then i looked down near both our crotch areas "Ah!" I said Nevermind he was just trying to rub his hard on against me.

I sighed and push him off of me. "You're such a dick!" I shouted and started walking on my own.

He grinned. "Elie come on! You were enjoying it!" He said as he followed behind me.

I bit my tongue."I know you don't care about me, but would it kill you to have some sensitivity!" I replied. That didn't sit right with him.

Infact by the silence….i think he was angry.

He walked up in front of me and grabbed hand pulling me into a dark alleyway roughly.

"Ow Ran!" I screeched "Ran where are you taking me!"

He was silent his eyes looked like scorching flames from hell.

"Oi…..Aren?" I said to him "Aren what's wrong why aren't you talking to me."

He didn't listen to my pleads and roughly pushed me against the wall.

"Aren! Aren! SNAP OUT OF IT! This wasn't in the contract!" I whimper in fear

He grab both my and pin me against the wall.

"Aren i didn't say it on purpose, please don't punish me!"

"Call me that again." He said sternly at me.

"Aren." I barely vocaled out

He tightened his grip.

"Please i'm sorry please don't do this this!" I cried out

He kissed my lips roughly and softly but, it kinda felt different in a way. He used his tongue this time, an unexpected warmness below my body and i didn't want him to stop, i alway tell him to but, this time i wanted him..

He removed his lips from mine and looked my straight in the eye. "Move in with me." He gasped out of his hard breaths.

I stared at him shock for a second. "What?" I asked him confusingly his eyes looked pure it had a nice glaze to them this time, not scary.

"You don't think i care about you Elie? Did you not think i gave a damn when that little boy yelled at you in the shop? If i didn't care i would've let you there to drown in your own shame."His voice sharp with distaste because of my words.

I looked away from him, he made feel ashamed of myself for the first time ever.

He grabbed a hold of my chin and stared at me. "Please don't look away from me, Just say yes,That boy is troubling you and he will only continue to." He finished his statement.

'He's right..' I thought. 'At first i thought i could handle living with Ciel, but i didn't realise i'd see his face everyday, my attitude, the way i am now, how we aren't even acting like friends...It'll just worsen things around me and my work.'

I sniffled but not too much and i managed to finally talk. "Okay, Aren." And he hugged me again.

I learned not to ever mess with Aren..He's just too dangerous, he knows how to play me like Violin and Tune me like a guitar.

"Pack up tonight. And when you're done meet me at this address." He said and handed a piece of paper.

I nodded.

He then held my hand again and we made our way back to the sidewalk, he'd be walking me back to University in about a half an hour but, i think he wanted to enjoy himself.

That was actually the only good sign i ever saw to Aren,

30 minutes later we finally reached college campus meaning he'd have to go.

He hugged me and kissed me again.

"Call me as soon as you're done." Ran said "And if that boy continues to bother you I'm gonna-"  
He was about to pull out his gun but i stopped him, It could get me expelled easily.

"Seriously can't be bringing your weapon around campus, i'll get expelled!" I pleaded

He patted my head. "Anything for you."

He turned around and walked away from me, i watch him leave and then i turned back towards the school campus.

I started to walk towards my dorm slowly, peacefully, just waiting for this day to end. I sighed and kept my head up. 'I mean it was Ciel's idea for me to move out in the first place so why am i so nervous that he's going to stop me?' I thought to myself.

I knew Ciel had meant what he said, He's never actually yelled at me before, even when i used to bother him the most, but things change as adults people start to have smaller limits and higher expectations.

Of course i didn't feel i was at fault for causing this drama, because Karis was the one that ticked me off but, i didn't think she was allergic to cream (LIKE FOR REAL THAT'S SO UNLIKELY.) and she could've died just because of one mistake I made. Maybe moving with Ran is for the best…

I could feel tears swell up in my eye a bit. 'But i care so much for Ciel, how can i tell him i'm leaving with a straight face.' Like always i thought i'd get through it , he already thinks i'm emotionless already this wasn't anything different.

_School Campus Ciel POV_

I came about about 15 minutes ago from cleaning Karis up from the whole coffee incident with Elesis.

Ugh! I don't know what Elesis was thinking why is she so violent! But, as a man i should've known better, Karis was the one throwing insults at her in the first place so, i could understand why Elesis did it.

Now thinking about it, maybe i should apologise for yelling at her. I looked towards the front of the school, there she was! But she was with that same guy from the coffee store. The guys gives me a bad vibe.

I know it was creepy, but i stared at them. I don't understand her, is he a new boyfriend? He hugged and kissed her on the lips and then i could see it. He was staring right at me...He looked directly at my eyes with his.

Then soonly after he pulled out a gun.

The scary part was he wasn't showing it off..It was pointed exactly at me.

"Seriously you can't be bringing you weapon around campus-" Elesis said to him and he put it back into his coat.

I don't think she realised the gun was exactly pointed at me at head. It sent shivers down my spine, Thank god for Elesis being there.

"What's wrong Ciel?" Elsword asked

"Nothing it's just-" I tried to saying but he cut me off.

"Ugh my cousin's on campus." Elsword rolled his eyes.

"She threw coffee at me this morning." Karis mentioned

The whole group gasped.

"What's her deal?" Aisha asked

I sighed "To be honest Karis you were the one hurling insults at her first."

"Ciel how could you defend her?" Elsword

I sniped back at him. "Your her cousin why aren't you defending her?" I responded.

"Excuse me?" Elsword replied

"Okay okay enough you too!" Rena said trying to calm the atmosphere.

"No Rena i'm not gonna stop this has to be said, every time you see her you make some kind of dumbass remark, If she's your family you'd be there for her!" I finally snapped

That pissed him off.

"Who are you to judge Ciel?! You yelled at her at the coffee shop too!" Karis added.

"As a boyfriend my duty is to protect you!" I shouted back at her.

Elsword took a breath. "She isn't just different man she's a fucking Stri-" I waiting for what he was gonna say, but he looked tense. "Aren.." He muffled under his breath.

"What's wrong Elsword?" Eve asked him

Elsword started to dash at towards their direction but was quickly tackled by Raven.

"Elsword Elsword!" Raven yelled as he tried to pin him down.

"LET ME GO! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" He shouted as he struggled.

I looked back in Elesis' direction, but the man was nowhere in sight now.

"Els he's gone now." I told him.

He sighed. "Alright..fine, i just need a rest in my dorm." Elsword gasped.

Aisha grabbed Elswords arm and clinged to it. "I'll walk you there." She said and kissed his cheek.

"I need a rest too." I told myself

"Can i join you?" Karis asked

"I think it's best if i was left alone for now." I replied

She nodded. "I understand..Love you."  
"Love you too." I responded and kissed her forehead and walked off.

10 minutes later i finally made it to my dorm, grabbing my key and unlocking it. Only to see Elesis on the floor.

"Hi." I said

"Hi." She replied.

"Can we talk?" i asked her

"What's there to talk about?" She replied

I walked into the room and closed the door, she was folding stuff and putting it in a box.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I'm moving out." She responded

I was shocked. "Why?!"

"Why are you shocked? Shouldn't you feel glad you get a room to yourself?" She asked me

I crawled down beside grabbed her wrist. "I'm serious why are you moving?" I said with a deadly tone.

"This roommate thing just isn't working, that's it." Elesis yawned.

"That can't be the only reason." i told her.

She threw my hand away from her wrist. "Can you just let me finish packing, i'll be out of here soon."

I sighed. "Who are you moving in with?" I questioned her.

"None of your business Ciel." She blatanly responded.

"Is it that guy or boyfriend or whatever of yours?" I asked her

That made her stop.

"Must you keep questioning my life?" Elesis looked at me sternly

"So it is huh?"

"Like i said it's none of your damn business."

She teethed and accidently ripped a shirt.

"Come on just tell me the truth Elie?!" I was honestly pissed at her.

She raised her hand and smacked me across the face. "You don't call me that." Elesis looked at me deep in the eye.

I grabbed my cheek in pain. "Listen i'm sorry, i haven't been myself today, i told Karis the incident wasn't all your fault, she did start it." I told.

"Wish you would've done it at the coffee shop." She replied

"Okay but Elesis even you shouldn't understand, as a boyfriend i have to protect my girlfriend!" I shouted

"What happened to the phrase Homies over Hoes? Are we not friends anymore because i'm different?" She asked me with concern in her eyes.

"I mean.." I didn't know what to say she caught me there

I wasn't sure if we were friends or not anymore.

_Elesis POV_

I don't know what Ciel's trying to prove, but i'm glad he's not getting too much in the way of my packing.

I was about to text Aren i was about done with the packing until the door opened. I turned back, 'Oh Shit!' I thought 'Ran!'

The door fully opened to see Ran as he walked in. "Yo Elie are you ready to-" He stopped talking as soon as he saw Ciel in my room.

"You live with this idiot?" He asked me

I stayed silent.

"ANSWER ME!" His voice boomed.

"Yes, i do but they moved him to my apartment i had no choice." I told him "Besides i thought that's why you asked me to move in."

"To get away from this campus Elie, i didn't know this." He replied to me.

He continued to stare intensely at Ciel. "Atleast now i can properly introduce MYSELF!" Ran quickly grabbed Ciel by his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Ran!" I got up and ran to him. "Let him go!"

"Agh!" Ciel gasped out at the impact.

"Ran put him down!" I told him.

"You think you can make Elie cry and get away with it?" Ran shook him.

"Ran he's my friend please put him down!" I hit on his arm.

"I-i apologised to her already, get off of me!" CIel struggled to breath.

I was scared really scared, i didn't expect him to visit me, i knew he would do this if he got the chance, i wasn't prepared for when it actually happened.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed and empty wine bottle. I came back and with full force. "Let him go!" I smacked him over the head with it the glass shattered.

But, Ran did not budge infact it didn't even work. "Elie what did i say about hitting me?" He asked me.

Why did i do that? He's my boss why did i do that?! I'm in so much trouble.

He took the back of his right hand and smacked me across the face. It hurt but it was my fault i really was.

"Hey don't fucking touch her!" Ciel yelled and only made Ran grip tighter on his throat

"Elie wait outside." He told me

"No i can't! You're gonna kill him!" I said "Ran please i'll do what you want!"

"I said OUTSIDE NOW!" he said in the deadliest tone i ever heard from

'I'm so scared.'

"Elesis! I'll be fine, just listen to him." Ran gripped harder on Ciel's throat. "I don't want to see you like this."

I slowly walked outside the dorm, a bunch of loud thuds from inside. I sat at the door with my knees to my chest.

_Ciels POV_

'Shit he's really strong, i'm starting to lose some breath.' I thought

"Don't you fucking touch her you coward!" I managed to put out.

He then kneed me in my stomach. That kicked the air out of me but not in a good way.

"You can still talk you little shit?" He continued to knee me in the stomach, i felt a rib crack.

I spit straight in his face, I may have been a nerd before but, i know how to stand my ground now. "If i'm still talking, making you're not that strong."

Ok so maybe i shouldn't have said that. He punched my stomach twice with his fist and continued to knee me till i stopped talking back.

"Blegh!" I said and coughed out blood onto the floor.

He then dropped me, which made a loud thud. "I'm gonna say this right now, the next time i see you near Elesis your gonna die, the next you look at Elesis you'll lose an arm, The next time you think of Elesis, just know that i'm watching YOU." He said

And walked out.

'What the hell is wrong with that guy.' I asked myself

I grabbed my chest in pure agony, my breathing was scarce i was very tired my limbs were weak, i actually was scared for my life but, i didn't want Elesis to worry.

_Elesis POV_

I heard the door open again to see Ran, He looked deadly at me his bangs covered one of his eyes.

"Come on now Elesis grab your things." He said

I grabbed my only box and followed him down the stairs, not even muttering a goodbye to Ciel but i did mumble an 'I'm sorry' to him because Ran would be waiting for me, i want to hold Ciel he was in so much pain... Damn me!

"Ran you could've been more gentle on him! He didn't do anything to you!" I yelled at him "Are you even listening?! You could've seriously hurt my childhood friend!"

"You just earned yourself punishment, Wanna fuck around you get yourself fucked." He replied and that was the last he said to me.

'Damn.' I said to myself.

As we got into Ran's car the ride was silent.

"Ran i'm so sorry..He's my childhood friend, i couldn't help it." i cried to him.

"Don't worry, when we get to my house you're gonna get it." He said still in his deadly tone.

"Aren please don't punish me." I begged. "I'll be good please."

"Not another word, Say one more thing to me you're getting it worse." He threatened

"But Aren I-" 

I closed my mouth when i spoke but i knew he heard it.

"I told you not to fuck around. I really did Elesis, I even gave you a warning." He said hitting the breaks

We stopped at corner not yet close to Ran's house.

"Take of your clothes." Ran demanded.

"But-"

He raised his hand. "Elesis i'm so close to backhanding you."  
I sighed and stripped off my jeans shirt and coat and new boots. All that was left were my bra and panties.

"You're not deaf, i said clothes, that includes EVERYTHING!" He said

I slipped off my panties and clicked off my bra, if this was the punishment it wasn't too bad, he's seen me like this before.

"On my lap." Ran said as he got out too.

"Aren-"

"Wanna act like a crazy little kid i'm gonna treat you like one." Ran replied "I'm doing it till it's red."

I nodded. He decided to spank me.

I leaned on his lap, i hated getting spanked it was very uncomfortable at time, some enjoyable as well.

"Please be-"

**Whack Whack Whack Whack Whack!**

"AREN!" I moaned out and covered my lips.

He grinned harder than me and continued "Say it again."

**Whack Whack!**

"Aren it hurts!" I groaned

I was lying to myself, yes it was painful, but the only reason he did this punishment was because he knew i enjoyed it.

I started to sweat from the heat and pain all in one.

"How do you feel?" He whispered in my ear.

"You're an ass." I told him

"Still talking back to your BOSS!" He yelled "Need to teach you Obedience

**Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack!**

I could him from down there his Mini Aren poked at my hole.

"Aren can you rearrange the…"

"Stop talking." He said sternly

**Whack Whack Whack Whack!**

"Argh!" I groaned to myself

**WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK!**

"AREN!"

"I never noticed how much i love the way you say my name." He grinned

**Whack Whack Whack!**

"For El's Sake Aren, It's probably red by now!" I muffled out moans

**Whack!**

"Just had to make sure." He said in his sarcastic playing voice.

He ordered me to sit back on the seat and we drove to his house.

"Ah." I gasped as the stinging.

When we good to his house we exited the car but i could barely stand.

"Aren i can't stand that good…" I said "You overdid it."

We entered his home , and Dear El Lady it was a huge mansion, so beautiful everything so decorated...it was perfect.

"You didn't put back your clothes, did you want to stay like this?" He asked me

I didn't respond, i was thinking of Ciel, his pale skin his blue eyes, i felt awful not helping him more back then, the punishment wasn't that bad.. STOP THINKING OF HIM.

But then Aren grabbed my neck and slammed it to one his living room tables the same as what he did to Ciel.

"I can't believe you hit me over my head with bottle!" He yelled at me.

"Ran, it was a force of habit." I struggled to say.

I hate liking pain, it's scary but also pleasure to me, i hated that he knew that...He pretty much knew everything about me.

He choked me a little harder making me unable to let out a breath. "Someone didn't read their contract."

I could feel his name peal into my skin, it was so painful but covered my mouth so no one would hear my screams. It may seem evil he'd do this..But the sad thing is that i'm used to it, i could scream in pain but i wouldn't cry.

Which is why it was a gift to like pain, because you didn't show signs of weakness.

He also brought out his weapon, i'm not scared of it but it always catches my attention when he brings it out. "You're not allowed to see him again EVER, if he wants to visit you, i get to use this."

"You said you'd do anything i want, Why not let him go! Psycho!" I yelled, which earned me another backhand.

"You see, i also have wants as well don't I? And what i want is to kill that Pointy eared freak if i see him near you again.

He let me go. "Forget about him." He said

"_What the hells wrong with you!" Ciel yelled_

_At the end of the day it's all my fault, i need to make it up to Ciel no matter what,If this is what i have to do...then so be it._

Ran grabbed a knife and put my hand up. "If you listen i don't have to do this."  
The placed the cold metal on the back of my wrist. *Schlink!*

The knife cut the back of my wrist and i started to bleed. "Mmmph!" Hate this feeling!

I licked at the blood it fell out as he expected me to. I don't know what it was about Ran maybe he mentally broke me, but i felt i deserved everything i got.

I grabbed onto Ran's coat.

"Hm?" Ran said

I started to cry again. "Elie?" He grabbed my body.

"_Please just say yes?" Ran said_

'

I kissed Ran's lips and tilted him over so me and him would fall to the ground.

"Mmph!" He said with a thud. "Right now i'm your boss."

"I'm sorry boss, I'm an idiot, it was my fault for hitting you with the bottle." I kissed him harder and spread my arms and legs to let him grab as he wants.

"Look who's taking charge." He said."It's been a while."

Ran picked me up and brought me upstairs.

"Wait where are we going?" I asked.

"My office." he replied

When we got there he slammed me onto his office table then closed the door.

"Why are we here?" I asked again.

"Ara as you know, sometimes likes to visit, she's too in love with me." Ran sighed

I looked kinda sadly. "That's like half the club." I said sadly "I think i'll go to sleep."

"I don't look at them that way Elie." He laughed.

"But this office, i've heard stories about it from the other girls you've done it here to all of them, I'm such an idiot,this was a mistake…"

"Elie, like i said i'd do anything for you." He replied.

He grabbed me and brought to another place instead, it was him room. So neat very tidy, looked mysterious though.

When he put me down.I removed his coat so i touch his body , he was always so warm,i felt happy and sad "Why, every time you punish me, it makes me feel i need to stay with you?" I said but covered my mouth.

'What are you doing?' i told myself. "It's like you're the only one who understands me."

"Then you should only look at me this way Elesis." He replied "If you really want this, i won't do any of the girls at our club or anyone ever."

'That's a huge promise.' i thought 'Why do i want to say deal so badly?' Ran nipped at my ear and grabbed my breasts.

"MM!~" I moan

'Ciel' I thought

"_What the hell is wrong with you?!" _

Ran then, glides his left hand down my stomach to reach my forbidden area, letting 2 fingers enter inside of me rotating them and digging them deeper. "Aren..Please."

'He already has someone.'

"_He doesn't belong to you!"_

'So i guess.'

Ran leaves small kisses all over my neck and lips. "If you keep this up Elie i might have to actually say i love you."

'I might've found my someone as well.'

"Ran...I want you." I begged. "Please don't make me wait."

He quieted my lips with his finger. "Don't ever call me Ran until i'm your boss, right now i'm all Aren."

I giggled at him, and because i didn't care..I let him do what he wants

_Ciel POV_

I was still struggling to breathe puffing to myself as i felt my lungs open up.

"He slapped Elesis." I was so angry when he did that.

But, it wasn't just that it was the fact that she listens to him like that, if they're really engaged how could she live like that.

If that was me i would never…

"What are you thinking idiot." I said to myself "I'm in a relationship, so is she i should be rooting her on."

That guy is a slimy bastard though hitting my best friend, I've never seen Elesis hit before it was always her defending the weak like me and beating up others….To see her getting slapped and her just standing there.

Maybe that was another change inside of her...Maybe she lost her will to fight back, don't get me wrong that wine bottle crash was brutal but that guy is strong!

It hasn't been that long since University started, Yet all these weird things are happening

'But..' i felt the slap on my face.

I started to rub it up and down.

'It feels like she's here.' I started to breath harder, my pants tightening up. 'What am i doing?'

I started to touch the slap with my left hand yet my right hand was crawling towards other areas.

"No Ciel!" i told myself "Damn you're a creep Ciel!"  
"The soft drooping hair."

"_Oh Ciel.~" Elesis said outside the shower_  
'Stop ciel.' I thought

"The beautiful fiery eyes."  
'Ciel!'i thought harder

"It's not cheating if it's in my mind right?" I said outloud "Her tight outfit grabs all her good places."

"_Ciel Ciel Ciel!~" Ciels imagination. "I'm about to c-"_

'I can't stop i-i need this.' I thought as i unzipped my pants.

"Ciel you in her-" Elsword walked into my room only to see.. Well me rubbing the slap on my face and well… there.

Most awkward moment ever in my life, I mean i'm a guy i got needs, but I'm also forgetful..forgot to lock the door before doing these things

"Sooo...Who are you m-" He said and then stopped "Elesis."

"How did you know…" i whispered.

"I didn't..I just remembered Elesis is gone not that." Elsword replied "CIEL!? MY COUSIN?!"

That's when i knew i fucked up, Gosh darn it Ciel!

"Please don't tell Karis, Even i don't know what i'm doing right now." I said honestly

"It's cool calm down, where did she go?" Elsword asked

"She moved in with Aren." I told him.

"Son of a bi-" Elsword said "Then that's it then, She's not gonna Aren Haan! I hate him!"

Elsword walked out pissed off.

I zipped my pants up. "What could he mean?"

"Ciel!" Karis ran in. "I heard Elesis finally moved out! Isn't this great news!"

I hid my crotch with a pillow quickly before she saw. "Yeah!" I said

"What's the matter honey you're hot." She said as she felt my head.

"It's nothing, probably the flu." I replied

'Shit, Karis needs to stop saying her name.' i cringed in lust.

"Since Elesis is gone maybe i could move in?" She asked.

I thought about it for a little bit because she was right, there was now an empty space in the room . Why not?

"Okay then." i said

"Yay!" She jumped up happily hugging me with glee on her face.

_Ciel and Elesis: "Letting these two into our lives was the worst decision we could ever make, but the story doesn't end there, there's still so much to come."_

_**Ok So I knew I barely had Ciel in this chapter and the chapter moved kinda fast, But this was supposed to be More like Elesis' sacrificing and facing fact that nothing will ever be the same with Ciel, It would get boring if Ciel just kept trying to warm up to Elesis every single day, But now they'll have to live everyday life not together, separated for the 2nd time :3. They have similar classes and stuff, And you know how the ELGANG loves to Club~ :3 get ready for some more spectacular stuff**_

_**Also one more question. For next chapter should it be Rated T (Elesis and Ran just wake up in bed together after sex) Rated M (Full on Lemon Between Elesis and Ran *Maybe even CIel and his left hand LMFAO* ) Rated T but still an M rated scene (Full on Lemon but the story still rated T because it's just a scene) Please type these in the Comment sections so i can pick one because i'm not sure lul. Anyways See You Next Time *probably next week***_


End file.
